Pokémon Alternative Ep06 Treine, Lute e Aprenda!
by KristenLane
Summary: O momento de Sally se preparar para a revanche contra Falkner é agora. Sakura e May a ajudarão com essa tarefa, enquanto Tracey, Kevin e Aisha visitam a Universidade Violeta e os rockets Butch e Cassidy preparam sua vingança.
1. Parte I

_**Alguns comentários desnecessários da autora amalucada:**_

_E mais uma vez, o conto de fadas que começa com "era uma vez uma ficwriter que escrevia uma fanfic completa por semana" não se realiza. Pois é, meu tempo ainda não tá organizado, e pra piorar ando ficando menos inspirada… Mas acalmem-se! Não pretendo para de escrever minha própria continuação para Pokémon em fanfic!_

_Ah, e o trecho de música que Sally canta nesta primeira parte é de "Crushcrushcrush", da banda Paramore. Uma brincadeirinha da grande fã devota! XD_

_P.S.: Volto a repetir: Pokémon __não__ me pertence. Isso é uma droga!_

**Pokémon Alternative Series - Johto Saga - Ep. ****06: **_**Treine, Lute e Aprenda!**_

Parte I

_Após uma dura batalha contra o líder do Ginásio Violeta Falkner, Sally sofre sua primeira derrota. Agora é tempo da garota aprender com essa derrota e decidir a estratégia para sua revanche._

-_Alô… Ah, é você Tracey!_

-Boa noite, tia. Desculpe a demora para telefonar, May disse que a senhora estava aguardando uma ligação nossa.

_-Ah não, não tem problema, mas… Hum, eu esperava uma ligação da Sally. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Como foi no Ginásio?_

-Bem…- Tracey pensa nas palavras que vai usar. -Digamos que as coisas não saíram como ela imaginava…

Pelo monitor, Samantha compreende o olhar pesaroso do sobrinho, mas não se deixa abater.

­_-Tudo bem, Tracey. A maioria dos treinadores já passou por isso, inclusive os mais poderosos. O que a Sally precisa agora é de tempo para pensar por que falhou e praticar uma nova estratégia para a revanche. Mas diga, e quanto a você? Elm me explicou melhor o seu trabalho em Johto, queria saber se já conseguiu algum resultado._

Tracey põe a mão na nuca, sem graça.

-Na verdade, consegui poucos dados até agora. Registrei Zigzagoons perto de New Bark, Surskites e Lotads na Rota 31 e… Bom, acho que estou falando demais, não?

_-Ora, não se incomode; eu entendo tudo sobre os pokémons de cada continente. Conte todas as mudanças que descobriu, mas não venha com termos científicos, OK?_

-Tudo bem!

Tracey continua a conversa com sua tia pelo video-telefone do Centro Pokémon. Kevin os observa por um tempo e depois se dirige à janela que dá para o pátio da construção. Por ela vê Sally, deitada na grama embaixo de uma árvore, com as mãos por trás da cabeça e fones no ouvido. "Ela tá tão mal quanto eu, quando perdi pela primeira vez em Hoenn. Hum… O que será que passa na cabeça dela?", reflete Kevin.

Embora seu amigo coordenador não possa ouvi-los, os pensamentos de Sally poderiam respondê-lo. Mesmo que a garota pareça calma, esperando o fim do exame médico de seus pokémons e ouvindo músicas no MP3 de seu Pokegear, vozes vindas do interior de sua mente repetindo sua derrota a atormentam, como demoninhos zombadores.

Perdida em seu conflito interno, ela nem percebe a aproximação de Sakura.

-Oi Sally, eu estava te procurando para…

Sally ainda não percebeu a chegada da amiga. Tentando distrair de sua crise pessoal, tenta curtir a música do MP3, balançando a cabeça com os olhos fechados ao som de rock moderno. Sakura nota os fones no ouvido dela e chama mais alto:

-Eei, Sally!

-"Nothing compares to  
A quite evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on"…

-Huh?-Sakura faz cara de boba.

Sally continua a cantar, e sua voz não chega a ser ruim. Sakura se abaixa, com o rosto um pouco acima dos joelhos dobrados, e tira um dos foninhos do ouvido da amiga. Sentindo o gesto, Sally toma um susto, dá um grito e, com um sobressalto, levanta metade do corpo e olha assustada para o lado. Sakura também se assusta e larga o foninho.

-Ah, é você, Sakura- Sally se refaz do susto.

-Só vim ver como estava. Daqui a pouco acho que seus pokémons já estarão prontos para visita.

-Certo.

Sally deita de novo, mas desta vez com só um fone no ouvido; como se esperasse alguma palavra da amiga, algo como um consolo ou uma brecha para um desabafo.

-Sabe, Sally…- começa Sakura. -Eu sei como você se sente, a maioria dos treinadores perde sua primeira batalha importante, mas isso não significa que você não vá ter outras chances.

"Bingo!", pensa Sally. "Ela disse o que eu precisava ouvir! Sabe, acho que treinar pokémons psíquicos deixou essa garota meio telepata". E responde:

-Eu sei, Só não esperava que fosse assim. O Falkner pegou pesado…

-Ele sempre pega pesado.

Percebendo que há mais alguém ali, Sally e Sakura procuram de onde veio a voz. Elas veem, do outro lado, Aisha, encostada na parede do Centro Pokémon, escondida à sombra do telhado.

-Aisha, o que faz aqui?- pergunta Sakura.

A garota loira se aproxima enquanto explica:

-Eu estou aqui há pouco tempo. Vim ver como a Sally estava.

Sally se revolta:

-Ah é, e como acha que eu estou depois daquela, hein?

Sally apoia a cabeça numa das mãos. Aisha a observa por alguns segundos, senta-se ao lado dela e explica:

-Olha, quando eu disse que queria ver do que você era capaz… Eu ainda não terminei de ver isso.

-Como assim?- pergunta Sally.

-Acontece que a parte mais importante vem agora.- Aisha começa a observar o céu estrelado. -O Falkner pega pesado por que ele só quer que os melhores treinadores superem o Ginásio dele. Ele avalia a habilidade de cada treinador e aplica a dificuldade adequada; só treinadores com potencial conseguem superá-lo na primeira luta ou na revanche, e é por isso que tantos desistem e procuram outro Ginásio mais fácil. Estes não vão longe na Liga.

-Então tá querendo dizer que eu devia estar pensando na minha revanche ao invés de ficar ouvindo MP3- conclui Sally, entristecida.

-Vai com calma, Sally.- May chega e se junta à conversa. -Você tem o direito e dar um tempinho, afinal perder não é fácil!

A coordenadora senta-se ao lado das outras garotas, com seu Squirtle ao lado. Sakura brinca com o pokémon tartaruguinha e Sally continua a conversar com Aisha.

-Então, Aisha… Há quanto tempo você tá com o seu primo?

-Há três meses. Eu sou de Sinnoh e meus pais me mandaram pra cá pra aperfeiçoar meu treinamento. Mas às vezes parece que o tempo não passa…

-O que quer dizer?

Aisha cerra os punhos e abaixa a cabeça.

-É que… O Falkner é um saco. Ele pega demais no meu pé e é superprotetor; ou ele vem com "devia usar roupas mais compridas!", ou "abaixa esse som, essa música é muito pesada!", ou "arrume esse quarto! Como quer treinar pokémons se não consegue nem organizar um quarto?"! Ele sufoca! E eu tenho catorze anos, já sei me cuidar!

-E por que você não volta pra Sinnoh, já que ele é assim tão xarope?

O humor de Aisha melhora repentinamente ao ouvir a pergunta. Com a cabeça erguida e o peito estufado, responde:

-Acontece que eu sou a melhor candidata para assumir o Ginásio Violeta, pois o Falkner pretende entrar para a Elite dos Quatro de Johto antes de ter um filho herdeiro! Mas isso pode levar alguns anos…- ela faz uma cara azeda. -Acho que vou ter que aguentar o Falkie por mais um bom tempo…

Sally dá uma risada e comenta:

-E pensar que eu reclamo do Tracey…

-O Tracey? Você deve estar brincando! Seu primo é atencioso, inteligente e…- Aisha começa a corar. -É bonitinho…

-Bonitinho?!- Sally e Sakura gritam, ao mesmo tempo.

Estranhando por que Sakura gritou a mesma coisa que ela, Sally olha a amiga como se tivesse um ponto de interrogação acima da cabeça. Aisha está perdida, Sakura parece totalmente encabulada e, atrás dela, May olha para Sally com cara e gestos de ela-deve-estar-gostando-dele!.

-Por que a surpresa, Sakura?- pergunta Sally.

-É que… É…

Para a sorte de Sakura, Tracey e Kevin chegam antes que ela precise responder alguma coisa às amigas.

-Oi meninas!- cumprimenta Kevin, e seus olhos se iluminam ao ver a prima loira de Falkner. -Aisha, e aí? Não sabia que você estava aqui!

-Oi, rapazes. É que eu resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui- responde Aisha.

-Sally, a enfermeira Joy disse que seus pokémons já terminaram o tratamento- avisa Tracey. -Que tal ir falar com eles?

Sally suspira e responde:

-Acho que eu preciso fazer isso.

****

Na enfermaria, os pokémons de Sally a observam atenciosamente, à espera de alguma palavra da treinadora. Ela respira fundo e começa:

-Bom, pessoal… Eu sei que a luta de hoje não saiu como a gente esperava; acho até que foi porque fiquei nervosa e confiante demais. Mas isso não é motivo pra desanimar: amanhã nós vamos começar um treinamento especial e estaremos prontos para a revanche! Combinado?

Os pokémons respondem com um grito alegre em uníssono. Chikorita e Eevee ainda sorriem uma para a outra, contentes ao saber que sua treinadora não perdeu o ânimo.

-Então é isso. Quem está comigo para ajudar em meu treino?- pergunta Sally a seus amigos.

-Eu bem que queria ajudar, mas vou estar na Universidade Violeta para recolher alguns dados de pesquisa- explica Tracey.

Nisso, Aisha vê uma oportunidade:

-Você vai pra lá amanhã? Então, posso ir com você?

-É claro, mas por que você quer ir?

-É que eles criam pokémons lindos lá e eu adoro visitá-los!- "ainda bem que pensei numa desculpa rápida", pensa Aisha.

E depois disso, Kevin também vê uma oportunidade:

-Eu também quero ir com vocês. Sabe como é, quero conhecer a tecnologia que eles usam lá…

"…E queria uma desculpa pra cantar a Aisha lá espertinho", pensa Sally, com cara disfarçada de reprovação. "Ai, ai… É tão boboca que nem percebeu que ela tá caidinha pelo Tracey…"

-Bom, acho que sobrou eu e a Sakura pra dar uma mãozinha pra Sally amanhã- comenta May, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

-É, acho que sim…- responde Sakura, meio pensativa.

May também começa a ficar pensativa. "Isso tá começando a ficar complicado; acho a Sakura gosta do Tracey, mas a Aisha tá de olho nele… E ainda por cima, o Kevin tá apaixonado por ela. Masque salada!"

-Bom, acho que já vou indo. Amanhã a gente se vê, rapazes!- despede-se Aisha e sai da enfermaria a passos suaves. Kevin a contempla até sumir completamente de sua vista e comenta, com os olhos em forma de dois corações:

-Viram só aquilo? Com aqueles cabelos lindos e sedosos, aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda e aquelas roupas brancas, ela parece alguma espécie perfeita de anjo moderno!

Todos caem para trás! Sally se levanta primeiro e zomba, imitando a voz de Kevin:

-"Quero conhecer a tecnologia que usam lá"… Tô sabendo…

-Ah, qualé, Sally, eu não podia perder a chance de--

-Tá, tá, nem precisa falar. O que me preocupa agora é o treinamento que preciso fazer amanhã, nem sei como começar…

-Não precisa se preocupar, Sally- pede Sakura, deixando seus pensamentos de lado ao lembrar que a amiga precisa de ajuda. -Eu e a May vamos te ajudar. Eu já tenho até algumas ideias…

Sakura coloca a mão semifechada embaixo do queixo e começa a formular em sua mente as ideias que teve. Tracey fica curioso:

-Que tipo de ideias são, por acaso?

-Ah-ah, só conto pra May! É surpresa!- se vira para Sally: -Encontre a gente amanhã na saída do Centro Pokémon às sete horas e meia da manhã. Boa noite pra vocês!

Sakura sai puxando May pelo braço, para explicar seus planos longe dos outros. Sally ainda comenta:

-Sete e meia da manhã? Ah, que saco, acordar tão cedo…


	2. Parte II

_**Mais comentários da autora amalucada:**_

_EU NÃO MORRI… Mas foi o que pareceu, já que eu não publico nada há duas semanas. Estou recuperando minha inspiração pouco a pouco; logo volto à minha rotina de publicação (se é que eu já tive alguma XD)._

_A partir daqui a história se divide em duas partes: por um lado, Sally, Sakura e May na Torre Brotinho (lembram que a Sakura queria ir para lá?) e Tracey, Kevin e Aisha na Universidade Violeta._

_Quanto à história da Torre Brotinho, eu adaptei; embora no jogo seja dito que o mastro é um Bellsprout gigante, preferi explicar o porquê de o local ser um ponto de treinamento à minha maneira. E sobre um treinamento de Sally, puxei aspectos do game e outros que eu mesma adaptei baseada nas ideias do animé. Espero que esteja ao gosto do freguês!_

Parte II

São sete e quinze da manhã. Apressada, Sally termina o café da manhã oferecido pela enfermeira Joy e arruma suas coisas na mochila. Joy, terminando seus afazeres, lembra-se de algo.

_-Oh, acontece que estamos procurando por nossos sobrinhos distantes, Sally e Tracey. Faz tempo que não os vemos, então quando soubemos que iriam até o Ginásio Violeta, viemos correndo!- responde a mulher com uma voz estranha, lembrando um pouco falsete._

"Espere aí! Como eu não notei nada estranho antes? Se aquele casal de ontem estava tão ansioso para encontrar Sally e Tracey, por que os garotos nem sequer mencionaram eles?

Um mau pressentimento invade Joy. Ela vai apressada até Sally e pede:

-Sally, preciso te falar uma coisa…

-Ih, enfermeira Joy, agora não vai dar. O Tracey e o Kevin já foram para a Universidade e a Sakura e a May já devem estar me esperando. Eu tenho que ir, depois você me fala. Tchau!

Sally põe sua mochila nas costas e, acompanhada por Eevee, sai ansiosa do Centro Pokémon. Joy suspira e lamenta:

-Tem alguma coisa errada. É melhor eu falar com Falkner.

Do lado de fora, Sally olha para os lados, à procura de suas amigas. A alguns metros, ela avista as duas e chama:

-Bom dia! Já tô pronta!

Ela se aproxima de Sakura e May. Sakura consulta as horas em seu Pokegear e diz:

-Tá cinco minutos adiantada. Ótimo! Trouxe seus pokémons?

-Estão todos aqui- responde Sally. -Mas qual é o plano para hoje, afinal?

-Acredite, Sally: eu também não sabia do que se tratava, mas achei a ideia ótima!-comenta May.

-Vem com a gente- pede Sakura.

****

-Sabe… Depois de andar tantas ruas, o meu ânimo pra esse treinamento parece diminuir…

-Deixe de reclamar, Sally. A ideia da Sakura é realmente muito boa!

Sakura anda na frente, seguida por May e Sally, que anda com os braços caídos e a cabeça abaixada de cansaço. Elas caminham por uma larga passarela, a caminho de uma estranha torre com aparência secular.

Ao chegarem na entrada da torre, encontram um senhor, provavelmente com uns setenta anos de idade, vestido em um quimono escuro, que as cumprimenta:

-Ah, meninas, vejo que voltaram! E estão com o jovem broto!

Sally começa a entender.

-Peraí, então vocês já estiveram aqui! E… Peraí de novo… "Jovem broto"?!- a treinadora fica nervosa, com uma veia saltada eu uma das têmporas, e aponta para o senhor: -PODE PARAR! EU SEI QUE ESSA É UMA GÍRIA ANTIGA, MAS PODE TER RESPEITO, MEU SENHOR! EU TENHO ONZE ANOS!

O homem fica intimidado, sem entender o motivo da acusação. Sakura acerta a mão na testa, encabulada, e May avança na frente de Sally para explicar:

-Sally, vai com calma! "Broto" é uma expressão carinhosa usada para treinadores novatos que vem treinar aqui na Torre Brotinho!

-Ah, é? Puxa… Então, me desculpe, senhor…- Sally fica vermelha, como um farol de trânsito, de vergonha.

O senhor dá uma leve risada e comenta:

-Vocês três têm muito espírito! Mas por que a aspirante a mestra pokémon não se apresenta?

Sally se toca.

-Ah, é claro, deixa esse incidente pra lá! Eu sou Sally Kinson da cidade New Bark. E o senhor é…

Sakura apresenta:

-Este é Lang, o sacerdote-mestre da Torre Brotinho. Ele estava esperando você chegar, Sally, para explicar melhor a história da torre a todas nós.

-Então vamos! O que estamos esperando? Ops, senhor…- a voz da treinadora se torna mais branda. -Quero dizer, estamos prontas para a excursão, ensinamento ou… Bom tanto se faz como se chama…

Lang consente.

-Certo! Venham comigo.

As três garotas acompanham o senhor até a torre. E embora saiba que a construção é secular, Sakura sente como se fosse uma das primeiras pessoas a entrar nela; a Torre Brotinho exibe uma atmosfera renovada e pacífica.

O grupo entra, e Sally fica estupefata com o local: mesmo sendo aparentemente uma construção tradicional semelhante a muitas outras, _um mastro enorme de madeira no centro do térreo traz o diferencial, principalmente por balançar de um lado para o outro em um pequeno espaço, como se estivesse vivo! A treinadora não resiste ao comentário:_

_-Minha nossa! Como esse mastro balança? É algum mecanismo?_

_-Não se trata de uma força mecânica, senhorita- responde Lang, apreciando a vista com a qual está acostumado há anos -Acredita-se que esse mastro abriga o espírito de um Bellsprout._

_-Um Bellsprout? Não é um pokémon tipo planta?- pergunta May, enquanto checa os registros de sua Pokedex:_

-_Bellsprout, o pokémon Flor. O corpo fino e flexível do Bellsprout o permite que se dobre e balance para evitar ataques, não importa quão forte seja. De sua boca, ele lança um fluido capaz de dissolver ate mesmo aço._

O sacerdote olha sério para o mastro e responde:

-Sim, um Bellsprout sem forças e experiência que não vencia uma luta sequer. Porém, um treinador experiente, ao ver aquele pokémon, decidiu provar que com amor e esforço aquele pokémon planta se tornaria poderoso. E conseguiu: sem evoluir, Bellsprout venceu incríveis oponentes, e dizem alguns que se manteve invicto até o fim de sua vida.

-Então a Torre Brotinho é uma homenagem a esse Bellsprout?- pergunta Sakura.

-Exatamente, senhorita: uma homenagem a Bellsprout e seu treinador, um verdadeiro mestre pokémon, que ensinaram a lição de que tudo que é grande começa pequeno, como um pequeno broto que cresce ao tamanho de uma árvore colossal. Mas…- Lang abre um sorriso. -É também um local que permite que treinadores de todos os níveis de experiência venham treinar, pois a atmosfera espiritual é própria para isso.

As meninas fazem silêncio, para absorver melhor o que entenderam. De repente Sally, que estava pensativa, estala os dedos e exclama:

-Atmosfera espiritual, entendi! É tipo o ar que nossos espíritos respiram, certo?

Lang e May ficam sem graça, com uma gota na testa, enquanto Sakura acerta a mão na testa e diz:

-Deixa pra lá, Sally…

-Hum… Acho que Sally não respondeu algo tão errado assim…- reflete Lang. -De qualquer forma, vou deixá-las à vontade para que façam seu treino.

Lang se despede com uma reverência, que é respondida pelas garotas da mesma forma, e se afasta pela escada da torre. Depois disso, Sakura tira um papel da bolsa, abre para Sally e pergunta:

-Muito bem, Sally, sabe o que é isso?

Sally capta algumas palavras destacadas na folha para responder:

-Hum… "Método de evolução", "Treinamento de novos ataques", um monte de setas, diagramas e rabiscos… Por acaso é o meu plano de treinamento?

-Exatamente. Eu e a May organizamos isto aqui enquanto eu explicava minhas ideias ontem à noite. Agora acompanhe:- Sakura passa o papel para as mãos de Sally, que o lê atentamente enquanto a amiga continua a explicar: -O primeiro passo do treino é evoluir seu Kakuna para Beedrill. Depois vamos praticar algumas estratégias aéreas com ele e, acima de tudo, ensinar alguns novos ataques para todos os seus pokémons.

-Entendi. Mas acham que o Beedrill seria melhor que a Chikorita para combater os pokémons voadores do Falkner?

-Já que a ideia foi minha, deixa que eu explico- adianta-se May. -Olha só: numa batalha três contra três contra o Falkner, você é obrigada a lutar ou com a Chikorita ou com o Kakuna. Por isso eu pensei que, se evoluí-lo para Beedrill, terá um pokémon capaz de lutar no ar. Com uma estratégia, é claro, senão seria burrice, já que campo aéreo é a especialidade do campo voador.

"Cara, como dei sorte", pensa Sally. "Sakura e May têm experiência suficiente pra me ajudar nessa tarefa. Bom, a May já esteve em dois Grandes Festivais… E pelo que o Tracey me contou durante suas viagens, a Sakura foi bem em algumas competições de grande porte. Se elas vão me orientar agora, não tenho tempo a perder!"

-Por mim, tudo bem. Mas o que estamos esperando?- Sally lança a pokébola de Kakuna. -Como vamos começar o treino?

Sakura recua alguns passos. May fica de frente para Sally e Kakuna e lança uma pokébola:

-Vai, Bulbasaur!

O pokémon azul com um bulbo verde nas costas sai da pokébola, na frente de May. Sally checa com seu Pokedex:

-_Bulbasaur, o pokémon Semente. Bulbasaur pode ser visto descansando à luz do Sol. Ha uma semente em suas costas; absorvendo os raios do Sol, essa semente começa a crescer progressivamente._

-Já que Kakuna tem certa resistência a ataques tipo planta, achei que Bulbasaur seria a escolha perfeita para facilitar esse treino- explica May.

-Certo. Então vamos começar! Se prepara, Kakuna!

-Você também, Bulbasaur!

"Ainda bem que Sally não perdeu o pique!", pensa Sakura, sorrindo. "Hum… Como será que o Tracey, o Kevin e a Aisha estão indo?"

****

-Explica melhor, Tracey… Quem te indicou a Universidade?

Na sala de espera da Universidade Violeta, Tracey, Kevin e Aisha aguardam sentados em cadeiras. Ao ouvir a pergunta do amigo, Tracey, responde:

-Eu já havia ouvido falar deste local há algum tempo, mas um homem com panfletos me recomendou.

-Um cara com panfletos?- questiona Aisha.

-É… Foi mais ou menos assim…

Tracey conta o diálogo do dia anterior.

_"Nós estávamos saindo do Ginásio, depois da derrota da Sally._

_Enquanto voltávamos para o Centro Pokémon, recebi de um sujeito um panfleto comentando sobre um evento que iria ocorrer na Universidade Violeta. Percebendo que eu me interessei, o sujeito puxou conversa._

_-Mas olhe só: é a primeira pessoa hoje a se interessar pela exposição da Universidade!_

_-Er… bem, eu gostaria de visitar, mas acho que não vou estar aqui na cidade no dia do evento._

_-Entendo. Então, por que não vai lá amanhã? Dá pra ver que você adoraria conhecer o local!_

_-Já que é assim, vou dar uma passada lá._

_-Excelente resposta! Quando chegar, lá, diga que foi o Collins quem indicou. Até mais!_

Tracey termina a narração. E completa, duvidoso:

-Aquele homem parecia ansioso demais, talvez até um pouco familiar… Mas agora não sei…

Kevin e Aisha escutam atentamente, até a chegada de um homem moreno, aparentemente um professor, de ar intelectual e óculos finos.

-Com licença, posso ajudá… Aisha, é você!

A garota loira se levanta para cumprimentar o rapaz:

-Oi professor Benkins! Faz um bom tempo que a gente não se vê, né?- ela estende um pouco a mão para apresentar seus amigos: -Veja, estes são Tracey e Kevin, e vieram conhecer a Universidade hoje.

Benkins não compreende.

-Bom, eu não quero ser rude, mas se é a respeito da exposição, será só amanhã. A não ser que vieram por outro motivo, é claro…

-Acontece que não vamos estar mais em Violeta no dia da exposição- explica Tracey. -Então, um sujeito chamado Collins sugeriu que viéssemos hoje para conhecer aqui. Sabe, eu sou assistente do professor Carvalho em Kanto e queria saber se poderia recolher alguns dados para a minha pesquisa.

Ao ouvir o nome "Collins", Benkins percebe algo. Seu olhar fica sutilmente mais sério e, enquanto Tracey explica porque ele e os outros estão ali, pensa: "O 'Collins' indicou? Vai sobrar pra mim, com certeza…". Para não levantar suspeitas, ele responde:

-Bom, tenho certeza que não podemos recusar auxílio à pesquisadores, ainda mais um assistente do famoso professor Carvalho. E já que estou com uma brecha no meu horário de aulas agora, acho que posso ser o seu guia. Venham comigo!

-Ah, claro, professor! Só nos dá um minutinho?- pede Aisha, puxando Tracey para um canto pelo braço -Assistente do professor Carvalho? Que demais! Você não havia me dito isso.

-Bom, acho que me esqueci- explica Tracey, lisonjeado.

Kevin começa a ficar impaciente.

-Ei, vamos indo!

Aisha puxa Tracey de volta de novo pelo braço, com um sorriso apaixonado. Mas o observador, por mais irônico que isso pareça, não consegue perceber isso…

O grupo vai andando pelos corredores, com o professor Benkins na frente. Kevin fica curioso e pergunta:

-Professor Benkins, certo?

-Edson Benkins- confirma Aisha.

-Tá. Bom, eu queria perguntar, o que você leciona?

-Biologia pokémon- responde Edson. -Sou o substituto do sr. Manson, que se aposentou há três meses.

-Deixe-me tirar uma dúvida- desta vez é Tracey quem pergunta -A Universidade Violeta só lida com ensino superior para a área pokémon?

-No geral, sim- responde o professor. -Na verdade, esta instituição é a maior do mundo nesta área de ensino, e grande parte dos fundos aqui levantados são doados para outras instituições locais e internacionais, como a Organização Ranger, a Corporação Silph e até mesmo a Academia Pokémon de Violeta, voltada ao ensino de crianças.

O grupo para em frente a uma porta no meio do corredor, com janelas de vidro. Edson abre-a e Tracey, Kevin e Aisha entram.

Tracey fica impressionado com a visão do ambiente: contrastando com o modernismo da instituição, uma sala enorme e ampla, com arquitetura semelhante a grega, mesas, bancos e estantes talhadas em mármore branco e resistente; uma biblioteca, cujo altíssimo teto é uma cúpula.

-Nossa, nunca entrei aqui antes…- comenta Aisha, passando lentamente os olhos pelo enorme ambiente, em apreciação. -É a biblioteca da Universidade?

-Correto- confirma Edson. -Sabe, Tracey, você havia dito que estava trabalhando em uma pesquisa, não foi?

-Isso. É uma pesquisa sobre as imigrações e emigrações de pokémons aqui em Johto- responde Tracey.

-Imigrações… Ótimo! Estamos conseguindo aqui ótimos resultados sobre esse tema, que tem chamado a atenção do mundo todo para Johto. Podemos procurar alguns dados na biblioteca, mas antes tenho que fazer uma ligação, então vocês podem ficar à vontade para conhecer a biblioteca.

Edson se afasta, deixando os jovens livres para explorar o local enquanto esperam. Estranhamente apreensivo e suando frio, ele pega um celular e disca para um número. A discagem mal toca duas vezes e já é atendida.

-_O que quer me dizer, Benkins?- _pergunta a voz de mulher do outro lado da linha.

-Os jovens que vocês estavam esperando… Eles chegaram- a voz de Edson parece trêmula. -Pelo menos um deles.

­_-Um? Não tem problema, damos um jeito de atrair as outras depois. Onde ele está?_

-Na biblioteca…- Edson titubeia antes de completar. -Acompanhado de outro garoto e da prima do Falkner.

_-Hum… Então eles conhecem a prima daquele mal-humorado. Que seja! Você já sabe o que fazer._

Edson treme ao ouvir a ordem da mulher. Sentindo que está para fazer algo errado, diz:

-Eu… Não posso fazer isso. São apenas jovens, que perigo podem oferecer?

Do outro lado da linha cria-se um silêncio, que dura em torno de cinco segundos. Quando a mulher volta a falar, sua voz parece mais sibilante, como uma ameaça:

-_Ora, me desculpe, Edson… Mas você não está em condições de questionar nada. Sabe, a sua irmã trabalha para uma empresa secretamente filiada à Equipe Rocket, e não sabe disso. E ela ama tanto o emprego… Você não quer que ela seja demitida… Ou coisa pior, certo?_

Edson treme mais uma vez, sem um meio de reagir à ameaça. Apenas responde:

-Não, senhora. Vou fazer o necessário.

-_Ótimo! Eu e meu parceiro já estamos indo para aí_

A mulher desliga a ligação. O professor limpa o suor do rosto, nervoso e sentindo-se culpado por cometer algo que compara a um crime. Guardando seu celular, ele percebe que um homem mal-encarado o observa, com os olhos por cima do livro à sua frente. Edson faz um sinal, que o homem imediatamente compreende.

Tracey, Kevin e Aisha estão entretidos em descobrir a biblioteca. Demoram a perceber que várias pessoas saem do local ao mesmo tempo, com suas faces transbordando arrependimento ou preocupação, restando apenas algumas quatro posicionadas em distintos cantos da biblioteca. Finalmente Aisha percebe a estranha movimentação e pergunta:

-O que está havendo? Não é hora de fechar, é? (Seria o horário mais estranho que já vi!)

Em silêncio, Edson se dirige até uma estante a passos lentos; Tracey observa uma estranha tensão em seu rosto, o que o deixa preocupado.O professor apenas tem uma palavra:

-Desculpem-me.

Ele pressiona um botão escondido no fundo de uma prateleira: as janelas trancam-se com o comando eletrônico e armas de tiro surgem de espaços ocultos nas paredes, teto e chão, apontando para os jovens.

-Ei!! Mas que zoeira é essa?!- espanta-se Kevin.

Um dos homens que ficou no local tira de sua enorme mochila uma bazuca com um grande arco metálico na ponta e o dispara contra os jovens, prendendo-os em um arco fechado.

Pressionada pelo aço, Aisha olha para Edson com o olhar desesperado de quem espera uma resposta. Infelizmente, o acadêmico não tem o que ela procura.


	3. Parte III

_I'm back, baby!  
Após uma demora que não é minha, aqui está a parte final do episódio 06.  
Ah, deixe-me fazer um pedido para quem está acompanhando as fics e ainda não postou nenhum review (se é que tem alguém acompanhando a fic além de duas pessoas que já comentaram): por favor, deixem um comentáriozinho, mesmo que seja só pra dizer que está lendo ou pra passar alguma dica, hein?_

_Ah, e se acharem algumas coisas estranhas na fic, esperem até o final. Não estava no meu melhor momento quando escrevi essa fic (não é à toa que demorou tanto), mas sei que nas próximas vou estar melhor._

Parte III

-E aí, cara? Gostou da nossa surpresinha?

Tracey procura não olhar para o homem que fez essa pergunta irônica; ele sabe que isso satisfaria Butch. Ao seu lado, Kevin olha para os lados, ansioso, tentando entender o que se passa, e Aisha sente-se traída.

Butch e Cassidy observam vitoriosos jovens sentados e presos; afinal, embora o plano não tenha saído como eles imaginavam, o resultado foi bom.

-Como escaparam da prisão?- pergunta Tracey.

-Isso são meros detalhes- responde Cassidy, lembrando o momento em que um autorizado da Equipe Rocket pagou sua fiança. -O importante é que fomos autorizados a pegar você e as outras duas garotas, tomar seus pokémons e darmos um jeito de vocês nunca mais esquecerem de NÃO se meter nos assuntos da Equipe Rocket, como fizeram na Rota 29!

Kevin compreende e tenta confirmar com Tracey:

-Peraí! Então esses são os Rockets que atacaram você, a Sally e a Sakura!

Cassidy e Butch começam a recitar seu lema:

-Ora, mas que faces decepcionadas eu vejo?

-São as faces que nos levam direto a nosso desejo!

-Desafiando a tempestade, passando as estrelas…

-Vencendo a esperança, destruindo você!

-Um diamante negro é o que há de mais encantador…

-A destruição mundial é o nosso maior labor!

-Cassidy!

-E Butch!

-Atacando todas as pessoas no planeta…

-A Equipe Rocket trará a tormenta!

Kevin está com uma enorme gota atrás da cabeça, e pergunta:

-Caras, vocês não recitam essa chatice toda vez que atacam, né?

-CHATICE!?!- gritam os dois vilões em uníssono, vermelhos de raiva.

-Ah, deixe quieto!- resolve Butch, mais calmo, pondo a mão na cabeça. -Ainda precisamos dar um jeito de trazer as duas palhaças pra cá! E precisamos dar um jeito também na senhorita loira aí!

Aisha está em completo silêncio, com uma expressão completamente decepcionada, que nem move a cabeça para encarar Butch; talvez para evitar um encontro visual com Edson, que permanece em um canto escondido, com a cabeça baixa. A garota, porém, resolve abrir o jogo e acabar com suas dúvidas:

-Por que, hein, Edson? Sempre te encontrei aqui tantas vezes e você parecia mesmo ser uma boa pessoa!

Butch e Cassidy gargalham histericamente, enquanto o acadêmico fica ainda mais pesaroso. A Rocket responde:

-Ha! Esse palhaço pode até ser uma boa pessoa, mas é um covarde como todos nessa cidade! Acontece que a Equipe Rocket se infiltrou no interior de várias instituições de Johto… Inclusive essa Universidade, que cedeu a nós fácil, após o fim da resistência interna liderada por um certo professor Manson.

-E com esse poder, a gente chantageia e consegue o que quer sem ser percebido! Não há coisa melhor do que isso!- completa Butch, com um sorriso alegre e triunfante. -Neste exato instante, os professores explicaram a seus aluninhos que "a biblioteca fechou para manutenção", mesmo sabendo que isso não é verdade. Os únicos Rockets presentes no prédio estão aqui, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém!

Súbito, o comunicador preso à cintura de Cassidy toca. Surpresa e sabendo que é alguém do campus, ela atende, com tom irritado:

-Quem fala?

-_Desculpe interromper, Srta. Cassidy, mas há algumas… Pessoas aqui._

-Pessoas? Que tipo de pessoas?- apesar do tom de pergunta, Cassidy sente adivinhar do que se trata.

A voz feminina do outro lado da linha gagueja um pouco antes de responder, com súbita convicção.

_-Eles se apresentaram como executivos. Avisei que a biblioteca "está em manutenção", mas eles insistiram, dizendo que vieram especialmente para "supervisionar o trabalho"._

-Já entendi. Deixe-os entrar, okey?

Após alguns segundos, a porta se abre. Porém, a forma como ela se abre causa um choque instantâneo: uma ventania invade totalmente a biblioteca, varre alguns livros, dificulta a visibilidade e faz todos automaticamente tentarem se proteger dela. Butch e Cassidy, por reflexo, viram-se de costas para os ventos.

Quando a inesperada ventania cessa e seus cabelos param de esvoaçar, a dupla Rocket vira-se furiosa e exclama:

-Mas o que é qu-- Butch e Cassidy não conseguem completar a frase, surpresos com quem surge pela porta.

É Falkner, acompanhado de um pokémon pássaro enorme semelhante a Pidgeotto. Kevin não consegue esconder a surpresa:

-Caramba, Falkner! Como é que você chegou aqui?

-Não importa agora; no momento tudo o que sei é que finalmente descobri o que está havendo aqui!

Atrás de Falkner, uma moça, aparentemente uma professora, observa assustada a cena; fora ela quem enganou Cassidy pelo comunicador. A Rocket fica furiosa e ordena aos demais operativos:

-ATIREM NESSES DESGRAÇADOS!!

O mesmo operativo que atirou contra Kevin, Tracey e Aisha dispara com sua bazuca outro aro metálico, desta vez contra os invasores. Falkner não esboça qualquer preocupação:

-Pidgeot, Asas de Aço!

O pokémon pássaro nem sequer se ergue do chão; suas asas brilham e ganham resistência metálica, e com um simples movimento de uma delas parte o aro em dois. Butch e Cassidy começam a ficar azuis de medo. Tracey comenta, impressionado:

-Viram a força daquele ataque? Ele nem precisou levantar do chão!

-É por isso que é o pokémon mais forte dele- explica Aisha, orgulhosa do próprio primo e seu pokémon. -Tão forte que usá-lo contra iniciantes seria covardia sem igual!

Enquanto estuda a situação com os olhos, Falkner lembra da conversa que teve com a enfermeira Joy há pouco tempo.

_-Recebi seu recado, enfermeira Joy. Aconteceu algo?_

_ -Oh, olá Falkner. Eu chamei porque estou preocupada…_

_ -Preocupada com o quê?_

_ -Ontem, um casal de adultos se apresentou como tios de Sally e Tracey e disseram que queriam muito vê-los. Mas os garotos vieram direto do Ginásio aqui ao Centro Pokémon e nem sequer falaram desses tios, nem mesmo hoje! Pode ser apenas uma sensação sem motivo mas acho que há algo errado…_

_ -Hum…- Falkner para e pensa um pouco. -Acabei de encontrar May e Sakura voltando da Torre Brotinho, então acho que elas e Sally estarão bem lá… Hum… Aisha disse que estaria na Universidade com Tracey e Kevin, então vou dar uma passada lá. Não se preocupe, não deve haver nada de mais…_

_ "Além de tudo, tenho notado um comportamento estranho nos professores do campus quando vou lá…"_

De volta ao presente. Agora Falkner entende o porquê da atmosfera estranha na Universidade: obviamente, nenhum dos funcionários conseguia fingir direito normalidade com a pressão emocional causada pelos Rockets.

Butch olha para Falkner e Pidgeot com cara de medo; Cassidy, porém, não se deixa abater, apenas fica mais nervosa. Lança uma pokébola:

-Vá agora, Houndour!

O pokémon de fogo sai da pokébola e imediatamente encara de forma ameaçadora Pidgeot.

-Lança-Chamas agora!- ordena a Rocket!

"Isso vai complicar", pensa Falkner, analisando a situação. "Não dá pra desviar, então vou ter que repelir com uma ventania. Mas posso acabar ferindo os garotos ou danificando a biblioteca…"

Houndour abre a boca, acumulando uma grande quantidade de chamas, e as dispara em um grande jato infernal. Falkner decide sua reação:

-Pidgeot, crie uma ventania com suas asas! Desvie essas chamas para o teto!

O pokémon pássaro agita suas asas, criando poderosas rajadas de vento. Os ventos bloqueiam as chamas, porém, para que não causem danos aos jovens aprisionados, são direcionadas para o alto teto, causando uma explosão de porte médio, que derruba alguns pedaços de concreto da cúpula. Por sorte, ninguém é atingido.

"Droga! Essas chamas foram muito fortes!" observa em silêncio Falkner, mas com uma expressão irritada. "Lutar nesse tipo de ambiente limita minhas opções e ver Aisha nesse estado dificulta meu raciocínio."

-Quebrar o teto? Mas que amadorismo, líder de Ginásio!- debocha Cassidy.

-É… Acho que vou ter que tentar outro tipo de estratégia com vocês…- comenta Falkner. "Espero que os professores arranjem reforços logo… Mas como vou lutar contra eles aqui?"

****

Mesmo já tendo visto essa transformação mais de uma vez, as garotas não conseguem deixar de se impressionar ao ver o processo de evolução ocorrer: o Kakuna de Sally finalmente se torna um Beedrill, com enormes agulhas nos braços, olhos vermelhos, um corpo listrado e amarelo e preto e finas asas transparentes.

Estupefata com o novo pokémon que obteve, Sally pega seu Pokedex à procura de informações.(P.S.: quando digitei a fic estava atrasada, então não incluí a Pokedex do Beedrill. Sorry, incluo depois!)

-Isso termina a primeira parte do nosso treino- afirma May, abaixando-se para admirar melhor o novo pokémon da amiga.

Sally e Beedrill mantém um contato visual profundo por algum tempo, como se ambos sentissem ter ficado mais fortes. Com mais ânimo do que nunca, a treinadora faz uma pose mais decidida e afirma:

-Ha! Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, o Falkner vai tremer nas bases!

-Cuidado com a confiança, Sally! Foi o que te ajudou a perder da última vez!- avisa May, deixando a amiga com uma gota na têmpora e uma expressão de decepção.

Súbito, as garotas ouvem passos apressados de alguém descendo as escadas da torre. Quando elas olham, veem Lang, que avisa:

-Há algo de errado na Universidade.

As garotas ficam surpresas, mas não compreendem. Sakura pergunta:

-O quê? Como assim?

-Do quarto andar da torre, vi uma explosão no teto do campus- explica o monge. -É melhor avisar a polícia, pode ser algo grave.

Lang se afasta para fora da torre, apressado e preocupado. As garotas observam ele sair, até que Sakura diz, estranhamente aflita:

-Meninas, os outros não haviam ido pra lá?

Sally nota uma nota de preocupação na voz da garota. Sugere, então:

-Sendo assim, que tal a gente fazer uma pausa e ir pra lá também?

-Eu acho uma boa ideia- concorda May.

Sakura apenas consente com a cabeça. Aos olhos das outras, ela parece preocupada de uma forma estranha.

_"Estou com uma sensação ruim"; esses são os últimos pensamentos de Sakura antes de ser a primeira a sair da torre. Há um estranho peso em seu espírito. Será que há algo sério acontecendo que chegou-lhe de alguma forma?_

_Continua no próximo episódio._


End file.
